cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Janice Miller
Janice Miller is a retired CAW wrestler, formerly competing in New-WWE. Janice is well-known for her bizarre appearance and equally bizarre entrance, which features her going from driving a limo to a lowrider to a motorcycle. She was the first Diva in New-WWE history to have held both the Women's and Divas championships. New-WWE Raw Janice Miller made her surprise debut at Backlash, and competed in a Women's Championship match between then-champion Michelle McCool and challenger Melina. Though Janice dominated, she was eventually thrown from the ring by Michelle, who then capitalized off Janice's work and pinned Melina to retain the Women's Championship. Rather than continue gunning for the Women's Championship, Janice set her sights on the WWE Championship. She competed in a few number one contender's matches and was a regular in the men's division, even picking up wins over male competitors such as Adolf Hitler. Soon Janice found herself back in the women's division on an edition of Raw, as she faced Michelle once again. This time, Janice was victorious, defeating Michelle to win the Women's Championship. She held on to the gold until New-WWE closed, defeating challengers such as a debuting Maria Lopez. Upon the fed's re-opening, Janice's reign continued until she faced Maria Lopez in a rematch. Janice was not so lucky that time, and lost her championship to Maria. Janice later earned herself a rematch for the title in a 6-Diva over the top battle royal. Her third encounter with Maria happened at New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble. Despite giving Maria everything she had, she was again unsuccessful and ended up being defeated. Following the match, Janice and Maria shook hands, a sign of the respect the two have built up for eachother. On the Raw following the Rumble, Janice faced debuting diva Marie Shandra. In an amazing upset, Marie was victorious, and following the huge win, she assaulted Janice. The following week the two had a rematch, and Marie was again victorious. However, before she could assault Janice again, Maria Lopez came to Janice's aid. Janice and Marie faced off for the third and final time at No Way Out, but this time, Janice defeated Marie Shandra. New-WWE Smackdown Janice was traded to Smackdown after No Way Out, and made a huge debut, defeating Maryse to become the Divas Champion. She retained the championship multiple times against the likes of Maryse and Kelly Kelly, but faced her biggest challenge to date when her rival, Maria Lopez was drafted to Smackdown. At Cyber Sunday, Lopez was chosen to compete for the Divas Championship over Marie Shandra (who had also been drafted to Smackdown), Beth Phoenix, and Maryse. Janice finally was able to get another win over Maria Lopez and retained the Divas Championship. On a later edition of Smackdown, Janice teamed with Javori Smart to face Marie Shandra (who had been announced as the number one contender the week prior) and Frederick James Francis. Javori was enraged after being double teamed by Marie and Fred, and ended up assaulting Marie, DDT'ing her with assistance from the middle rope, causing a disqualification. Janice was furious with Javori, and refused to talk to him. The next week, things cooled down and Janice accepted his apology. This lead to The Wingmaster entering the Smackdown locker room and informing Javori that he had been banned from interacting with the divas. Janice went on to defeat Marie and retain the Divas Championship at Judgment Day. On an edition of Superstars following Judgment Day, Frederick James Francis announced a "NGW HD VIXENZ INVITATIONAL" match for the Divas Championship. Janice ended up having to defend the Divas Championship against a diva Fred brought over from NGW, Yuna. In a shocker, Yuna defeated Janice to capture the Divas Championship. As a result of the drama involving Fred, Javori, Janice, The Wingmaster, and Yuna, it was quietly announced that Janice and Javori would again team up to face The Wingmaster and Yuna in a Mixed Tag Team Match at Breaking Point. The duo ended up losing to Yuna and Wingmaster. Janice laid low for the next few months, until defeating Pam and Marie Shandra to earn herself a Divas Championship match against Miley Cyrus (who had defeated Yuna in the same episode) at The Bash. Janice ended up defeating Miley to become a two-time Divas Champion. After a tag team match on Smackdown Episode 39, Janice shockingly turned heel, assaulting her partner and scheduled challenger for Bragging Rights, Pam. This only further motivated Pam, who ended up dethroning Janice at Bragging Rights, ending her second reign as Divas Champion. Janice was absent for the next few months. She eventually returned at the beginning of Season 3, assaulting Maria Lopez and costing Maryse the Women's Championship in a match against then-champion Miley Cyrus. Janice would later go on to defeat Miley herself to win the Women's Championship. After a long and dominant reign, Janice lost the gold to Lopez. After another short absence, Janice returned and announced her retirement. However, she introduced the New-WWE universe to her daughter, Lillith, who will continue to keep the Miller family's legacy running. She continued to appear as Lillith's manager for a few shows, before departing. Finishers & Signature Moves * Miller Lights (Olympic Slam) * Vaginal Press (Earthquake Press) * Rolling Janice Bomb Breaker Slam Crush (Modified Swinging Neckbreaker) * Shuffle Side Kick * Spear Title History * 2x New-WWE Divas Championship * 2x New-WWE Women's Championship * 1x NAW Hardcore Championship Entrance Themes * Desperate Times by Jim Johnston Category:New-WWE Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:New-WWE Alumni Category:Retired CAW